Olkov's Farm/sv
thumb|Den vägen som blev blockerad i del 6 Olkov's Farm är en serie med 15 avsnitt. Serien skapades av 2th Series Man. * Del 1, Del 2, Del 6, Del 7 och Del 10: 13:57 * Del 1, Del 2, Del 6, Del 7 och Del 10 + Teaser: 19:03 Del 2 var en av många videoklipp som försvann i samband med virusattacken med RD i början av juni 2011. Allt som finns kvar är dess längd, klippen samt handlingen. 2th Series Man publicerade en kommentar gällande musiken i slutet, vilket kan också användas som material för undersökning av videoklippet. erieberre publicerade också en kommentar som handlade om samma sak. Läs denna artikel för att se kommentarerna. Serien handlar om Alkov Armiv som försöker lösa ett brott som går på tok. På del 14 upptäcker han att det är V.A.H.L (det står för Voched Around Heli Location Man, Man finns inte med i förkortningen). Han som är bakom V.A.H.L är Sham Ju Madain. Här är handlingen om avsnitten: *'Olkov's Farm Teaser': En testvideo som skapades för att få Olkov's Farm igång. Längd: 5:06 * Del 1 (The Farm): Alkov besöker Olkov's egen bondgård. Senare upptäcker Alkov att en dörr är låst och vilket gör att han inte kan gå in där. Längd: 1:18 ** Olkov's Special Farm: Olkov pratar och det upprepas. Längd: 1:16 ** YouTube Poop - Dead Farm 1: Ingen YouTube Poop, bara del 1 med utvalda klipp. Slutet har inget ljud. * Del 2 (Blood Beach): Den här gången besöker Alkov en strand. Han träffar Chappy Berh som sitter på en bänk. Alkov går sedan in i ett kontrolhus och pratar med Olkov. Efter pratet hör han ett ljud från en människa. Sen kommer pirater och dödar honom. De gör sen ett till slag och sen kommer Alkov och upptäcker att det är pirater. Han hittar piratskeppet vilket han såg tidigare när han skulle gå till kontrollhuset. Någonstans finns två skattkistor. Längd: 3:07 * Del 3 (Around the Lab): Alkov besöker ett tyst hall när han sen hör ett ljud från ingenstans. Längd: Okänt * Del 4 (Alkov and the Seven Murders): Alkov besöker Olkov's egen bondgård igen, men den här gången verkar det har hänt något konstigt. Någon har varit där och skadat djur. Längd: Avbröts * Del 5: Detta avsnitt är inte ett avsnitt, utan den är en reklamfilm. Det handlar om när en djurskötare får sparken. ** Special del 2: Djurskötaren säger neeeeejjjjjj! och det upprepas * Del 6 (Blocking the way): Alkov besöker stranden igen. Piraterna är kvar men efter att han har varit i kontrollhuset upptäcker han att ingången är blockerad. Han får ta en annan väg ut. Längd: 5:02 * Del 7 (Repo Rocks): Alkov försöker hitta en väg ut. Och det gör han. Men han undrar varför ingången blev blockerad. Längd: 1:07 * Del 8: Den här gången går Alkov till Olkov's Lab. Men efter en stund hör han något som låter som en människa som blir skjuten av en mördare. Men det händer inte, för det är bara någon som skapar en video. Längd: den är inte skapad ännu * Del 9: Alkov besöker St. Vallas Zoo. Men den här gången hör han ett ljud från Matrummet. Han går och tittar och ser en jättearg farbror. Han säger "VEM ÄR DU? FLYTTA DIG, ANNARS KASTAR JAG SAKER PÅ DIG!". Det går dock inte att se honom men det går att höra honom. Längd: den är inte skapad ännu * Del 10 (Need for Alkov: Underground): Nu besöker Alkov ett hus med en gång där man går under marken. Han hittar Matpartiet som ligger i ett litet rum. Längd: 3:22 * Del 11: Alkov förstår ingenting när hela labbet rasar. Längd: den är inte skapad ännu * Del 12 (The Animal Lab): Alkov är tillbaks på stranden. När han går in mot kontrollhuset börjar djur komma in och en apa som heter John. Längd: 2:33 * Del 13 (Saving John The Monkey): Nu måste John få ett nytt hem. Alkov lysnnar på vad John säger. Han hittar senare det nya hemmet. Han går sedan ut till en regnskog som inte finns med i detta avsnittet. Längd: Okänt * Del 14: Handlingen finns i del 1 och del 2. ** Del 1 (The Forest Lab): Alkov besöker The Forest Lab och Repo Beach. Han går sedan tillbaka. Längd: Okänt ** Del 2 (Swimming Jursi): Alkov besöker Vachel Baid och kollar läget. Han träffar också Rsoa Jursi. Längd: Okänt * Del 15 (Learning Olkov): Alkov's bröder har just börjat pratat om saker. Efter ett tag spelar de Zoo Tycoon 4: The Police. Senare säger Alkov förväl och reser tillbaka till sitt hemland, Yurka. Längd: Okänt * Del 16: Bara ett avsnitt som berättar var alla nedladdade filer kom ifrån. Längd: Okänt Kuriosa * Olkov's Farm Part 14 är det enda avsnittet som har splitsats till två avsnitt. Det är inte känt varför detta gjordes. * A Good Day Part 2 var tänkt att bli det sista avsnittet i A Good Day, men detta gjordes inte och då blev detta avsnittet Olkov's Farm Part 15. YouTube-namnet för del 15 är "Olkov's Farm Part 15/A Good Day Part 2". * (På YaberOlan Wiki) I slutet av handlingen om del 15 står det att Alkov säger förväl och reser tillbaka till Yurka, hans hemland. De var i Yurka ändå. Enligt Olkov Armiv reste han från Learning Center till Vabam Airport. Därmed anses handlingen vara felaktig. Felstavningar * Många olika engelska ord är inte rättstavade i avsnitten. * Från början ansågs "Vanalker" felstavas som "vanalker", men detta var just stavningen då. * I Olkov's Farm Part 14 - Part 1 så står det "Ternimal" istället för "Terminal". Vanalker säger att detta var ett misstag.